The Ham Switch
by Nimmi
Summary: During a computer glitch, Rick from Kirby and Hamtaro from Hamtaro switch places. Rick is attending Ham-Ham meetings and Hamtaro is stuck saving Dreamland. What's a Ham to do? (A Hamtaro/Kirby crossover) Please R/R


A.N: This has got to be the weirdest crossover I have ever done! So just R/R!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or Hamtaro...  
  
WARNING: READ MY BIO FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE KIRBY HALF OF THE STORY IS A SEQUAL TO "Kirby and Rick The Dream Team"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- "Give it here Immin!" cried Nimmi as she saw her Yami holding a control box.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked as she held it higher "I can change all of your stories if I want to!"  
  
"OH NO YOU WON'T!!!!" yelled Nimmi as she tackled Immin. The two of them smashed into a large control panel - causing one of the buttons to be pushed. A loud alarm rang through their ears.  
  
"Um..." said Immin looking around "What does that button do anyway?"  
  
"I don't know!" Nimmi answered. "But it's probably nothing important". The two of them continued fighting...  
  
Meanwhile, Rick the hamster woke up, and even though he knew it was morning he didn't bother to open his eyes "Just a few more minutes...SOOOOO tired..." Rick had spent the whole day walking through Grassland looking for Coo and Kine, who had decided to rest by a tree and ended up spending the night.  
  
"Morning Hamtaro" said a girl's voice "Are you awake?"  
  
Rick's eyes shot open. He noticed he was in some sort of small house; it had shavings and papers all over the place. Rick felt behind him for Kirby, but he wasn't there!  
  
"KIRBY!!!!" cried Rick franticly looking around the tiny house "Where are you?"  
  
"H-H-Hamtaro..." said the voice outside shakily "D-D-Did Y-Y-You Just T-T- TALK!!!!!???????"  
  
Rick poked his head out of the house "I'm sorry but I'm not Hamtaro, I don't know who he is!"  
  
Laura looked at Rick - then fainted  
  
"Uh Oh..." cried Rick looking at her "What did I do?" Rick looked around the outside of the sleeping house...when he noticed...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'M IN A CAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hamtaro slept soundly; suddenly he heard a loud noise  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro's eyes opened with a start to see a pink puffball holding a guitar making a horrible racket.  
  
"Morning Rick!" said the puffball cheerfully as he put the guitar down.  
  
"Wha..." said Hamtaro looking around "Who's Rick?"  
  
"You are of course!" laughed the puffball  
  
"No, I'm Hamtaro!"  
  
"No silly! I'm Kirby and you're Rick!" Got it!"  
  
"Not really..."replied Hamtaro as he looked around for the first time "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE AM I?!!!!!!!"  
  
At the same moment...  
  
Rick was impatiently 'pacing the cage'  
  
"What happened" he thought "And how did I get here, where's Kirby! Is this King DeDeDe's idea of a sick joke!"?  
  
"Hey Hamtaro!" said a voice.  
  
Rick turned to face two hamsters that were standing on the windowsill outside the cage.  
  
"Why aren't you at the clubhouse?" asked the white one with grey spots  
  
"Oxnard's right!" said the brown hamster next to him "Everyone's looking for you!"  
  
"Who? Me?", asked Rick "Or this Hamtaro guy?"  
  
"That's it Boss, Hamtaro has finally flipped" said Oxnard to the hamster next to him.  
  
"Who is Hamtaro anyway?" asked Rick curiously.  
  
Oxnard and Boss began to sweat. "Are you okay Hamtaro?" asked Boss  
  
"WHO'S HAMTARO!!!!!?????" demanded Rick  
  
Um...You are..."said Oxnard "anyway get out of the cage and let's go to the clubhouse!"  
  
"First of all" said Rick calmly "I am not Hamtaro and I can't get out of this cage"  
  
Boss, who ignored the first part asked, "Well how have you been getting out all these years?"  
  
"What do you mean years? I've only been here for a few minutes"  
  
Boss and Oxnard now sweating more.  
  
"Oh I know!" exclaimed Rick. He took a deep breath and inhaled as much air as he could. Rick, like Kirby had the swallowing attack, although he needed Kirby with him for special powers. In the vacuum, a paperweight flew off Laura's desk towards the cage at full force. When it hit, it created a large hole big enough for Rick to crawl through.  
  
"Well I'm out" said Rick simply ". So, where's this clubhouse of yours?... Hey! What's wrong you guys?"  
  
Boss and Oxnard's eyes were practically popping out of their heads  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Come on Rick!" Kirby yelled into Hamtaro's ear "LET'S GO!!!!!!"  
  
"Who's R-Rick?" said Hamtaro shakily "And were am I?"  
  
"RICK!!!!" yelled Kirby impatiently " I know that Rocky hit your head pretty hard but it wasn't THAT hard!!!"  
  
"Don't you mean 'rock' not 'Rocky'?", asked Hamtaro  
  
Kirby wasn't listening and he started to pull Hamtaro's paw "LET'S GO RICK!!!!!"  
  
"WHO'S RICK AND WHERE ARE WE GOING!!!?????"  
  
Kirby sighed but he decided to play along with Rick's little game "We need to rescue Coo and Kine!!"  
  
"Who?" asked Hamtaro  
  
"COO AND KINE!!!!!!!!" sobbed Kirby "Oh Rick how could you forget your childhood friends!"  
  
"WHO'S RICK!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE RICK!!!!!!" yelled Kirby "AND THIS IS DREAMLAND AND WE HAVE TO GO! GO! GO!"  
  
Kirby took a deep breath and inhaled Hamtaro.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to carry you like this Rick, but it's the only way you'll listen!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- A.N: Well... how was it?  
  
Immin: It was terrible...  
  
Nimmi: Look, I know I had to stuff you in my closet to get it done, but it was the only way! And please R/R people! The second I get a review; I will start writing the next chapter. So if I don't get any reviews, the fic will remain forgotten! 


End file.
